poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Deep Space (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
(They arrives next on the spaceship. Once inside the ship, an alarm goes off. She sees a group of Unversed in the transporter room) Aqua: Is there any world they haven't found? Jet-Vac: Not quite. (They defeats the Unversed and dispels her Keyblade. They sees a star-shaped charm on the floor and picks it up. It's multicolored and made of many different materials) Aqua: This looks like the Wayfinders... But how did it get here? Jet-Vac: And who invented it? (Something snatches it out of her hands with a yelp. They summons their Keyblade and it growls at them, it's black eyes narrowed at it stands, clutching the Wayfinder close) Aqua: Tell me, where did you get that? Stealth Elf: And why you growl at us? (The fuzzy blue creature growls again, but stops once it sees their Keyblade. It thinks for a second and smiles) ?????: Come out, you little trog! (It lowers its ears and looks around, jumping away) Aqua: Wait! Jet-Vac: Where are you going? (Gantu enters) Gantu: You there. Has Experiment 626 passed through this area? Aqua: We don't understand. Experiment what? Gantu: Don't be dense. Dr. Jumba Jookiba's genetic abomination--626! Small? Blue? Vicious? Aqua: Him? But he didn't look vicious. Stealth Elf: Yeah, he look so friendly. Gantu: Ah. So you have seen him! Aqua: Yes, he's in the ventilation system. Jet-Vac: And he left. Gantu: Blast! He got away again. (Aqua and her friends starts to leave) Gantu: Hold it right there. Why don't I know you? What section are you from? Aqua: Um, we're... (He draws his laser gun) Gantu: Trying to stow away, are we? (Later, they walk through the ship, passing the Control Room) Gantu: I said, stay close! ????????????: What is the meaning of this? (Aqua and her friends sees an alien woman in uniform in the Control Room walking toward them) Grand Councilwoman: Captain Gantu, did I not order you to apprehend the fugitives immediately? Gantu: Yes--and I will have them in custody soon. They'd be locked up already, if those wretched monsters would just--I mean, if I hadn't uncovered this potential stowaways. Aqua (walking toward the woman): We weren't trying to sneak on board. My name is Aqua. This is Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac. And those monsters--we followed them here. Please, we can handle this threat. Just give me a chance. Let me show you. The weapon we carry is the only one that can stop them. Grand Councilwoman: Our weapons are of no use against them? Is this true? (She looks toward Gantu) Gantu: Well, we haven't explored all our options-- Grand Councilwoman: Nor do we have time to. We are fortunate you are here, Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac. Your assistance would be most welcome. Gantu: But Grand Councilwoman, you can't honestly believe what this stowaway says? Grand Councilwoman: I think you'll find I can. We have a crisis. Jumba and 626 remain at large, and these monsters are obstructing attempts to apprehend them. Or did I mishear your latest excuse as to why you've again failed to carry out your duties, Captain? (She looks toward Aqua and her friends) Grand Councilwoman: Will you help us? Aqua: Of course. Defeating them is our job. It's what we do best, ma'am. Stealth Elf: And you'll see. Grand Councilwoman: Then might I make one other request? Should you happen upon our fugitives... (Jumba and 626 appear on the monitor behind her) Grand Councilwoman: ...please do whatever you can to apprehend them intact. Aqua: You want us to capture Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626? Gantu: But you can't just-- That's my job! Grand Councilwoman: You had your chance, Captain Gantu. Now you will stand down and await orders. (Gantu represses his anger) Grand Councilwoman: We will monitor the location of the monsters and keep you apprised. Thank you for your help, Aqua and friends. Aqua: Of course. Jet-Vac: We'll do what we can. (She turns and starts walking) Aqua (thinking): Experiment 626 was carrying a Wayfinder. I'd know that shape anywhere. Are Terra, Eruptor, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Ven here, too? Grand Councilwoman: Hordes of monsters have been sighted in the prison block and outside the transport ship. They are impeding the ship's departure and must be eradicated. Would you help us? (Aqua and her friends walks through the ship and takes the Durgon Transporter to the Prison Block. They finds Experiment 626 looks around worriedly. He crawls along the ground as if searching for something. Three Unversed appear behind and leap toward him) Aqua: Look out! (They blasts through them and stands before him. He looks up at them with his beady black eyes) Aqua: You must be Experiment 626. We have orders to take you in. Stealth Elf: Let's go. Experiment 626: Terra! (Aqua and her friends gasps and the experiment goes back to searching along the ground, his ears pinned back against his head. Aqua, Jet-Vac and Eruptor decides to follow him) Aqua: I think you and I need to talk. (More Unversed appear and the experiment creature snarls as they surround the four of them) Aqua (summoning her Keyblade): But first things first. (Aqua, her friends and the experiment defeat the Unversed and he continues searching) Aqua: Thanks. We owe you. What is it you're looking for? (He stands, looking toward her) Experiment 626: Erup...tor... (He jumps onto the wall and starts climbing upward) Aqua: Wait, We just need to ask you-- (They watches him crawl up and out of sight. Outside the ship, they sees a flash of light and Aqua catches 626's Wayfinder) Aqua: This must be the Wayfinder that 626 was carrying around. Stealth Elf: And we have to return it to him. (They reenters the ship and returns to the Control Room) Grand Councilwoman: Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626 have been sighted. At that time, the two of them were wandering around the launch deck. Would you see that they're secured? Aqua: Is Experiment 626...really that dangerous of a creature? Jet-Vac: He look so friendly. Grand Councilwoman: We must assume so. Aqua: All right, then. We'll head over there now. (Aqua and her friends heads to the Launch Deck and sees Jumba and 626) Jumba (sighing): Is time to give up. Then I will fix abnormality, and ridiculous behavior stops. (He frowns sternly at the experiment) Experiment 626: Noo gee shtigidae! Naga gijiba! Aqua (jumping down): Hold it right there! Dr. Jumba, Experiment 626... (Jumba turns in their direction as they walks toward them, holding the experiment's Wayfinder) Jet-Vac: We've been authorized to take you into custody. (The experiment sees the Wayfinder and leaps toward Aqua) Experiment 626: Terra! (He snatches the Wayfinder and nuzzles it, purring) Aqua: So it really does belong to you. But...where have you seen that shape? Jumba: Is copy he made of good luck charm that boy Terra and Eruptor show to him. Terra and Eruptor said friend gave them charm, was very protective of it. Aqua: They really said that to you? Jumba: Yes. Aqua (placing a hand on her heart): Then you're still all right, Terra. Stealth Elf: And you Eruptor. Jumba: And now, because of Terra, Eruptor and his little bauble, my genius creation is hesitating in his genetically programmed destructive instincts. Just look at him. (He smiles at his Wayfinder. A laser almost hits him, but he dodges and looks up, seeing Gantu at the entrance) Aqua: What are you doing? Our orders are to capture them alive! Jet-Vac: Yeah! You can't kill them! (He points his laser gun at them) Gantu: I've decided to take a new approach. All right, you two... Any last words before I blast you into a million pieces? Experiment 626: Lala pittoogee! Gantu (angrily): I'm just big-boned! (He jumps down from the entrance as 626 runs to escape) Gantu: Freeze! (626 stops and turns around once he can go no further) Aqua: Stop it! Stealth Elf: Don't ever hurt him! Gantu: I warned you. Stay out of it! Aqua: I guess we have to do this the hard way. Gantu: See how you like this! (He shoots his laser several times, but Aqua and her friends dodges. He tackles them hard, but she recovers. The experiment begins jumping up and down and she runs over to him. He curls himself into a ball and they tosses him into the air, knocking him at Gantu. He hits Gantu in the face and covers his eyes, the captain struggling to remove him. With much effort, he pulls 626 off of him, yelling, and throws him on the ground. 626 gives a grunt, but stands and shoots his own lasers at Gantu, who responds by shooting some back at the four) Gantu: I'm not done with you yet. Grand Councilwoman: Enough! (Gantu turns and sees the woman enter) Grand Councilwoman: I observed everything on the monitor. Gantu: I...I can explain... (She walks over to Aqua and her friend) Grand Councilwoman: You've been of great service, Aqua and friends. Thank you. (Aqua and her friends looks over at Experiment 626) Grand Councilwoman: Captain Gantu. Escort 626 to the asteroid to which he's been banished. When you return, you're back on patrol. Gantu (whining): Not patrol! (The Grand Councilwoman leaves with Jumba and his experiment) Aqua: Please, Your Highness. Would you consider sparing Experiment 626? Stealth Elf: Yeah, can you do this. Grand Councilwoman (stopping): Spare him? He's an extremely dangerous creature. I cannot release such a menace. Aqua: But it seems to me he's at least trying to make friends. And dangerous or not...I really believe he can succeed. Jet-Vac: So he can help people like us. Grand Councilwoman: Very well, Aqua and friends. If he behaves himself, I will consider shortening his exile. Aqua: Thank you, ma'am. (She and her friend walks over to 626 and kneels, touching his Wayfinder. He looks up at them) Aqua: I like the charm you made. Do you think maybe...my circle of friends could become part of yours? My name is Aqua, this is Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac. My friends are Terra, Eruptor, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Ventus. Experiment 626 (pronouncing): Ah-koo, wah, fren... Terra... Ven.... Eruptor... Jet-Vac... Stealth Elf... Spyro... Pop Fizz. (They stands, smiling, and watches them leave.) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3